Tears Of A Scorpion
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: another sky morgana! enjoy!


I leaned my head against the thick glass window, hoping no one would disturb my moments rest. Moreover I hoped a stray missile would shatter the window with me leaning on it. I had lost count of the number of times the window and other parts of the base had been destroyed, only to be rebuilt again and destroyed again. It was a never-ending cycle of destruction but then again I had always loved to destroy ,to obliterate planets, ruin lives and do just about anything to make suffering a key word .

I am Morgana after all..Grumms right hand woman . Grumm how I missed him; our late night talks, plans and above all our common desire to eliminate the power rangers. it was bitter irony that I would find myself working for the very same outfit that I threatened to defeat a million times and over. But right now, beggars can't be choosers what with Grumm in stasis and hanging on to his life by a thread. if he didn't need the rangers technology to survive ..

"hey Grumm junior! The commander wants you in the command center!" a faceless cadet called to me as he passed by. I didn't care for them, they were like the monsters I drew on my book…mindless, obedient henchmen.

I made my way to the command center at leisure ,I certainly wasn't going to be miss eager to please unlike a certain blond. "Hello, Commander Tate !" He didn't return my greeting ,not a big surprise. He stared down at me in his usual stoic demeanor

, his eyes burned into mine a trace of desire in them. "Morgana, I need to speak to you about your latest monsters.!" I smirked ,I knew what was coming next. "sure! Right here or would you rather we went to your room!" I asked innocently. I couldn't help feeling a dart of triumph as his eyes narrowed threateningly. "I left them in my room." He pronounced each word distinctly whilst baring his teeth at me, only Sky Tate former red ranger could accomplish this. I don't know why he bothered, half don't care and other halves don't have the penis to care.

I entered the room as usual immaculate and clean. Won't be for long..He brushed past me and picked up my drawings on his table. "something wrong with them?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I would play his game for now. I watched as he separated a page from the rest and held it out to me. "Bring this one to life!" he ordered. I usually didn't have any choice in the matter so..the monster stood before us, out of place in the silver color scheme of the room. He was pure black. "What is your wish, my lord!" my creation bowed down to him..him..who was unworthy

I felt sadness and anger wash over me, two emotions I had promised myself I would feel naught if I wanted to get the job done with. "Go to the Laccoliths battle base and gather whatever information you can about their new weapon." It bowed respectively and slithered out of the room. "you're sending him on a suicide mission," it was a statement ,not a question. Commander Tate had a fixed response to **my **questions. "yes,"

I nod, what else is there to do. I turn to leave and just as my fingers touch the lock. "one more thing Morgana!" I roll my eyes, what else is there to do. "Did you get into a fight with Sydney a few nights ago!" Her heart sang to the pit of her stomach and would have gone much lower had it not been for her other body organs. "yes! actually.."

"Why!" Anger replaced his placid demeanor, his pretty blue hues burned with fire.

"she was making fun of Cindy Sunshine, so I challenged her to a battle and.. I won." I said simply, but there was a distinct note of pride. The memory passed through my mind, the pretty, obnoxious pink ranger bleeding and groaning in pain. It was as good as an early Christmas present.

He came toward me, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "of course you did..with three against one,"

OH DAMN, "she used her powers..then why couldn't I use mine!"

He raised one blond eyebrow pointedly, "because she is your superior officer that is why I don't want you getting into fights with any of my teammates or SPD personnel!" he growled like a puffed up lion. I pouted cutely, attempting to disarm him. "Is there anyone here inferior to me!" A twisted sneer graced his boyish features, "there's the garbage disposal!"

He moved so fast, he almost caught me off guard….almost. "pay attention, Morgana !" He rasped, wrapping his hands around my troath . "If I ever catch you beating on my friends or any SPD personnel, I will make sure you end up in a holding cell so bleak and dark that your nightmares will be the least of your worries among the other nightmares around you .understood!" "understood!"

He released ,me a bit hesitantly. I rubbed my neck already felling the beginning of bruises . 'more to add to my already growing collection.' I thought wryly. "what happened to the SPD code 'thou shall help when another member of the spandex brigade is in trouble!"

He derided me unpleasantly, "you are not a member of SPD..never have ..never will be. The only reason I stomach your presence everyday is because of the deal you made with the higher ups, otherwise you would be with your precious Grumm..in hell" He spat it all out in one breath. "Are you that repulsed by me?" I asked with impish curiosity. I am not some pathetic, defenseless little girl, I didn't wait for an answer. "and yet you don't mind shagging me every other day of the week .Wonder what daddy ranger and …your precious Sydney would think of it!," I said all of this with a twisted smile on my lips, until I saw the fury in his features and then realization dawned on me… I had gone too far.

His fist slammed into me with the force of a runaway space cruiser, I haven't been in this much pain since the takeover of the chrysanthemumsums planet...long story.

My stomach lurched wildly, I felt I was going to lose my breakfast of the last month. He gripped me by the base of my skull, his long fingers was tangled in my dark mane., and yanked me to my feet. "IF YOU EVER HURT OR TALK TO SYDNEY LIKE THAT AGAIN…." He let the threat hang in the air like a nuclear cloud. I closed my eyes feeling dizzy and nauseous from the combined emotions..his and mine. Sardonically, he kissed me ..pressing his mouth against mine as hard as he could. When his tongue snaked its way into my mouth I knew for certain..we had lost the battle for the parkington market, I could taste Armenian liquor. He withdrew from me, his expression cold and calculating. "how!" I breathed .

He shook his head in disgust, "their new weapon..it was too powerful!" I nodded in understanding though it hurt to move, they were a powerful race from the future and we were and I quote, 'mediocre to them in technology and being.'

The silence that followed was so thick you would need a laser beam to cut through. I watched him as he paced around the room like a caged animal, He reminded me of Grumm after he lost a battle, one more chance lost to claim earth. Finally, he broke the silence,

"Once we receive information on this new weapon we sent it to Kat, she might be able make headway!"

I shivered a bit at the detachness of his words, would this war never end. "so what now ?"I asked softly, cringing inwardly at the little girlyness of my question. he turns toward, a hollow smile lightning his features,

"now.." he says as he grips my shoulders, his fingers bit into the thin fabric of my black dress, and pulls me towards him, "..all we can do is wait!" this time he takes me on the sheets of his bed which I much prefer than the table and floor. His touch bruises and his kisses hurt more than usual… I once asked him why him, being the acclaimed gentleman could treat me like this. His response ;SPD handbook section 13, dating between SPD officers is prohibited and secondly he treated **ladies** with respect ..ladies like Z and Sydney even Kat though she wasn't human and I was far from one in fact no one knew what I was .I try to remember times when I was treated like ..the symbolic fairy princess except for Lucas until he found out about my betrayal..no one else comes close.

My train of though shifts to my childhood at least what I can remember. I do this sometimes analyze my choices..figure out where I have gone wrong. Why! You may ask when a man is on top of me devouring me like a last lunch. It is not because I want to avoid to pain and humiliation..I am used to it…I just have to wait till he is done and then I add my 'two cents' in. Hey! I am a little girl in mentality not in sexuality.

We are lying under his sheets, breathing heavily. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling not looking at anything in particular. "It couldn't have been that bad!" I prodded him for answers. I always hated silences, they were terrible things. He closed his eyes, the black bags and the crinkles under his eyes seemed to deepen. "call a meeting with the rest of the power twerps, and discuss some other strategies.." I prompted, hating how Mary sue I sounded.

He snorted and turned away. I bit my bottom lip before venturing hesitantly, "What if we used Grumm's ship it does have an advanced weapon system, "

"It was all destroyed !" He pointed out. I nodded with irritation, I didn't need reminding that the place that was once my home was gone, "Yes, but you can rebuilt it in half the time probably and..i can pilot it!"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to spend our already depleting resources on…"

I grunted, can you believe this guy. "Do you have a better idea!" He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't reply.

"fine, I'll discuss it with the others ." I peaked my eyebrows in understanding. Suddenly he focused on me, really looked at me…it was creepy. "Thank you Morgana !" He said softly and kissed me on the cheek….

Affectionately.

I stared at him stunned and continued to stare at him until he dressed and left the room...without throwing me out like the last few times. what had I gotten myself into!


End file.
